marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine (X-Men Film Series)
Summary Wolverine (James Logan, born James "Jimmy" Howlett, simply referred to as Logan) is a mutant born with bone claws, enhanced physical parameters, and an accelerated regenerative healing factor. Logan has lived for nearly two centuries, with his existence filled with blood, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. This article refers to the film version of Wolverine, portrayed by Hugh Jackman. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-A physically, higher with his claws Name: James "Logan" Howlett, Jimmy, Weapon X, Kuzuri Origin: X-Men Film Series Gender: Male Age: 197 physically, 247 mentally at the time of his death Classification: Mutant, Weapon X Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Rage Empowerment, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Body Control (Can protrude his 12 inch claws from his hands), Adamantium Claws (Wolverine possesses a pair of three 12-inch retractable claws in each forearm, while they were originally made of bone, like the rest of his skeletal structure, they were surgically bonded with a near-indestructible metal called adamantium), Durability Negation (These metal claws allow him to cut through virtually any substance with little resistance), Adamantium Skeleton, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Xavier's seizures, which were responsible for hundreds of deaths within a large area and was noted to be on par with weapons of mass destruction), Extreme Temperatures (Has no problems swimming in sub-arctic waters), Radiation Manipulation (Took a tiny but nevertheless lethal portion of the nuclear explosion that leveled Hiroshima), Toxinsand Diseases Attack Potency:''' '''Small Building level (Overpowered Weapon XI's Optic Blast. Traded blows with Weapon XIand can harm Sabretooth with his blows. Also capable of trading blows with other comparable enemies and those who can harm him), higher with his Adamantium claws Speed:''' '''Superhuman movement speed (Wolverine is able to run over 60 mph and move with reflexes unobtainable by normal human beings. When sensing Victor was near and going after Kayla, he was able to leave from his job site and reach her car within minutes) with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with the Weapon XI). Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Class 10 (Easily wrestled with Sabretooth, who can lift gigantic logs and snap necks with little effort. Comparable to and wrestled with X-24, who is essentially Wolverine at his peak with a weaker adamantium skeleton, who violently shook a BAe Caiman truck, which weighs in at 13,835 kg on average) Striking Strength:''' '''Small Building Class Durability:''' '''Small Building level (Survived a tiny but potent portion of the nuclear explosion that leveled Nagasaki. Survived being tackled through a giant wooden door by Sabretooth, and moments later, he tanked a fully-loaded 18-wheeler ramming him at top speed when he had only his normal bone skeleton. A clone of him survived being hit by a truck. Can consistently take hits from Weapon XI and Sabretooth, and has taken blows from the latter before obtaining his adamantium skeleton), higher with his adamantium skeleton (Adamantium can only be damaged by heated adamantium). His regeneration and adamantium skeleton make him hard to kill. Stamina:''' Extremely High (Has gone through several decades of warfare without food or rest. Takes much more punishment than most other comparable mutants, and can even take the load of going back entire timelines and still consistently regenerate from having his mind torn apart, and even manage to remain underwater for several days with a single breath, such as when Mystique rescued him with the disguise of William Stryker a few days after the attack on the White House) Range:' Standard melee range with his fists. Extended melee range with claws. Several hundreds of meters with firearms '''Standard Equipment:' His claws, adamantium skeleton Intelligence:''' Thanks to his longevity, Wolverine has had the experience of nearly every single major war and conflict from the latter half of the 18th century and onwards, and as such, has mastered the use of various forms of unarmed combat and can use virtually every single weapon in existence. He is also skilled in driving various types of vehicles, including bikes, cars and planes. '''Weaknesses: Adamantium Weapons can pierce his skeleton (but only when superheated), magnetism (Most notably from Magneto), he can't regenerate from being decapitated, his regeneration gets worse with age and due to Adamantium poisoning, and thus starts to suffer from several ailments like arthritis, breathing problems and more. Breaking his claws causes him immense pain, as they are parts of his body.